


hello my old heart (i walk uphill again)

by blue_flowers



Series: in the heart of it [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_flowers/pseuds/blue_flowers
Summary: Damian thought he had heard the last from Talia, from that whole side of his "family". Then the letter showed up.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: in the heart of it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	hello my old heart (i walk uphill again)

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to Bree for writing the letter from Talia to Damian and giving me permission to use it in this story! <3 Bree

_ Dearest Hafid, _

_ I understand that this letter may set you on edge. I want to assure you that this is not my intention, not in the least bit. I'm writing to you...I'm writing to you to apologize, to ask forgiveness for the things I've done and the things I've put you through.  _

_ I am honestly unsure if you keep track of League communications, father was always paranoid Bruce might. I...I have chosen to abandon them. Turning my back on that life. When you left the last time...I pursued. Chased after. Intending on snatching you back, to bring you home. At least...until I saw your face with them. You looked happy, relieved, joyful. Emotions that I had not seen on your face in years. Emotions that I had not been able to give you in years.  _

_ It made me question and examine things again. Over time I began to realize that the things I had done to you, lessons I had forced you to learn, paths I had pushed you down, they weren't correct. Were not right or fair to you. I had done to you what my father had done to me, attempted to break you and turn you into a tool for the league instead of accepting who you were.  _

_ So, I fled. A month or so ago. Came to the one place your grandfather would never expect me to go, Gotham. Set up a new life here. Soon after your cousin, Mara, joined me. I hadn't forced her, she had decided the same as me and left of her own accord. She's still with me, settling into a new life here. I believe she likes it.  _

_ Amiri, there are countless things I want to say to you, to apologize for. I'm trying to be better, and one thing I would like is if it may be possible to see you again. So I might do these things in person, face to face, so that you might see the truth behind the words. If you would rather have no contact with me again after everything that's happened...I cannot blame you for that choice, or hold it against you.  _

_ There's a coffee shop near my apartment. The Bat's Brew. I'll be there every Sunday from 11am - 2pm if you would like to talk with me.  _

_ I love you Hafid. I always will. I hope you will allow me the chance to be the mother you deserve.  _

_ Sincerely, Talia Al Ghul. _

Damian’s hand shook as he read the letter over again. His mind had begun to catalogue everything that was out of place as soon as he had found the letter on his bed.  _ Window is slightly lower than what I left it, the bed is smoothed down, the trashcan is moved one inch to the right, possibly was knocked over.  _ Over all, not much had been disturbed. Had it not been for the letter, he most likely would have never noticed. The letter that he wanted to crumple up and hide and never look at again, except he couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Hope was beating against the cage he had tried to bury all thoughts of Mother in, wanting to take root in his heart. He knew better, it had only been a couple months since Mother had tried taking him away, back to the league. She couldn’t have had a turn around so quickly, it wasn’t possible…

He studied the letter again, gaze going back to the mention of Mara. Memories of them hiding, playing,  _ fighting _ , surged to the forefront of his mind. She would be fifteen now, had been his closest companion until Grandfather had tried making them enemies. This letter said she was  _ here _ , in Gotham. He could...he could see her, talk to her.

He could try to save her. 


End file.
